Precious Things
by jenny sherman
Summary: Rodney and Jennifer are happy together until someone from his past decides to change everything forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Precious Things**

**Chapter 1**

Atlantis had been home now for over seven months. For the safety of the city and national security, the city had been moved to the moon and had become the new Stargate Atlantis Command Base, responsible for security of the planet and a launch platform to other galaxies.

General O'Neil had been asked to command the city and he had agreed with only one condition, that his wife, General Carter would be joint commander. The president and International committee agreed unanimously and for those seven months they had been running the city like clockwork with out any problems.

Jumpers were back and forth from the planet on regular trips, ferrying people and cargo back and forth. With the help of Vala and her dubious contacts they had managed to acquire zpms that had been left in this galaxy when the ancients moved away. Sam had been working with the Asgard on a way to make their own version of the zpm, it took them only two months before they made the first prototype and after a great success with that one, they managed to make enough to power the entire city. The power levels were at full capacity and that enabled them to have the shield and cloak on at the same time so that they still remained secret.

There were a couple thousand people living in the city now and even now there were new things being discovered every day. The advancements in medical technologies the city had given them had been shared carefully with the world, without revealing the source, the other gifts that the city had to offer were also being integrated slowly into earth technology, the teleportation devices were one of the first to be dripped slowly into earth technologies, the scientist had been very careful to make it look like they had been creating this technology for years.

Scientific equipment that would help clean up the oceans and atmosphere were being planned to be released into human technology over the next year, the benefits of the city had been extreme on the human race.

The gate was also in use and with the zpm's they were able to gate to other galaxies. They were looking for other human societies around the galaxies and hoping to find the ancients.

On this one particular day, events has started off the same way as any other but unlike other days, the voice of DR Jennifer Keller could be heard from 2 corridors away from the med lab.

"Rodney McKay you make me so mad" she shouted as she stomped around the infirmary.

"Well I didn't get shot on purpose you know" Rodney said in his feeble defence. Jennifer wiped his grazed head with an antiseptic wipe Rodney knew she was upset.

"One inch Rodney, one inch to the left and that brain of yours would have been all over the floor" Jen just couldn't imagine it; her life with out Rodney McKay would be unimaginable.

When he went off world she always worried but today was different, when they went through today she felt like something was going to happen and when the alarms went off two hours later she knew it was Rodney.

She ran into the gate room followed by her medical team, her heart was pounding in her chest when Ronan came through dragging a limp and bloody Rodney with him. The blood was running down the side of his face and neck. Jack came out of his office and looked at the scene.

"Oh for crying out loud what happened"?

Sheppard came tumbling through the gate followed closely by Teyla

"We were ambushed sir, looks like a cell of the Luciana alliance knew that we were coming, Rodney took a hit to the head whilst trying to push me out of the way" at those words Jens world seemed to stop, she could only hear her breathing and see Rodney it was almost as though there was just the two of them in the whole universe.

"Doctor" said one of her staff and she snapped out of it.

"Ronan, place him on the bed gently" Ronan did so and looked at Jen.

"How bad is it" Jen knew how close Ronan and Rodney had become even if neither of them would admit it.

"I won't be able to tell until I scan his head" Ronan could hear the tremble in her voice and he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Jen I'm so sorry, I wasn't quick enough" she looked up at the huge man who had tears in his eyes, she knew that he needed her to tell him that she wasn't blaming him.

"Ronan, its alright, you did every thing you could" she squeezed his and then they rushed Rodney to the infirmary.

His lack of noise is what concerned Jen the most; even when he is unconscious he seemed to whine some how.

Once in the infirmary she ordered the staff with the tests she needed doing, after two minutes it was clear to everyone that the bullet had only grazed Rodney's head, but it had managed to take off the very top of Rodney's ear, the relief on Jens face was obvious to all her staff.

Ronan came in worried but his tension disappeared when he saw her face. 

"So" he asked

"Rodney's nine lives kick in again, the bullet grazed the side of his head"

"All that blood for that" he said with a smirk

"Well it did also manage to take the top of his ear off, just the tippy top, that's what caused most of the blood" Ronan moved forward and looked at the wound and started to smile.

"Oh by the gods, I am going to have such fun with that, its pointed" he laughed "he looks like, oh what's his name, Spock"

Jen covered up his ear with her hand and pointed at Ronan with her other hand.

"Ronan, it's not pointy and I don't want you teasing him over this" she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the expression that Ronan had. Ronan laughed loudly and left to tell the others. Rodney finally woke up and looked at Jens angry face.

"Rodney McKay you make me so mad"

Jack had ordered Rodney to take a weeks sick leave partly because of the large concussion he had received but partly because Jen had seemed to take this latest injury quiet bad and wanted to give them some time together, he was a big softy at heart Sam would say.

Since returning from the Pegasus galaxy Rodney and Jennifer's relationship had grown and grown. They had rented a house out on the outskirts of town for when they weren't stationed at Moon base. On the last day of the week off Rodney had surprised her with reservations at her favourite restaurant.

He felt like the luckiest man alive when they walked into the restaurant. Jennifer looked stunning in her red flowing dress, her hair was up in a bun with soft curls falling down on each side, she had a simple necklace on but the whole outfit looked amazing to him. The pride made his chest swell when he saw all the other men in the room looking at her he felt like saying 'that's right boys, that girls with me'. They sat near the fireplace and Rodney ordered her favourite wine. They sat talking over what they were going to eat that Jen hadn't tried yet. Rodney had opened up to Jennifer in a way he had never done to anyone else before, she had seen him at his worse and still stayed around which stunned Rodney, it seemed like there was always something that one of his girlfriends didn't like about him but Jen accepted him just the way he was, and he wanted to be a better man for her. He knew that she was the one for him. Rodney had introduced her to his niece as his special person. Jeanie and Jen got on wonderfully and Jen adored his niece. They would have her over to stay as often as they could. Jen could see how she had her uncle wrapped around her little finger and Jen was certain that he would make a wonderful father.

"Rodney, the meal was wonderful as usual, what shall we do for desert" Jen said taking his hand and looking at him with the playful look in her eye. Rodney kissed her hand and excused himself to go to the bathroom. He walked inside and checked that no one else was in there. HE stood looking at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"You can do this Rodney, you have fought aliens, flown spaceships, travelled to other galaxies and blown up a planet, you can do this" he washed his sweaty hands and took another deep breathe. He got himself ready and stepped outside and bumped straight into a man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Conner is that you" The dirty looking man in front of him looked angry as hell.

"McKay" the man said with such disgust in his voice.

"Wow, haven't sent you in ages" McKay said

"You mean since you got me kicked out of the star gate programme and ruined my life" Rodney looked around when he mentioned the star gate to make sure no one was listening.

"Ruined your life, that's a bit strong isn't it, all I did was tell the general that you weren't ready for the Atlantis project and believe me I did you a favour"

The man in front of him pushed him up against the wall

"FAVOUR, FUCKING FAVOUR, are you kidding me you arrogant little shit, whilst you have been doing god knows what were I was kicked out of the sgc after you recommended that I take an evaluation, I failed it and they told me that I was too angry and held resentment towards others" He pointed his finger at Rodney's face

"Because of you my wife left me when I lost my job and when I couldn't pay the rent on my house I lost my home" Rodney felt pity for the man.

"Conner, I'm sorry too hear all of that, but it is not my fault that you failed your evaluation, you did that yourself and I cant comment on your wife leaving you but that isn't my fault either, now if you will excuse me" Rodney stepped forward but Conner pushed him roughly back against the wall.

"That's all you have got to say to me you smug bastard"

"Conner, it wasn't exactly a picnic where we went, we were stranded in another galaxy on our own with no back up, scary life sucking aliens trying to kill us continuously, good friends being killed, I'm sorry that you failed your assessment really I am but I was right, look at you now, there is no way that you would have been able to handle it over it there, now if you will excuse me I have someone waiting for me" Rodney pushed him gently away.

Conner grabbed him on the shoulder

"I'm not done with you yet McKay"

"Is there a problem here Mr McKay" asked the manager and doorman.

"No, no it's okay Jeremy, were finished here" Rodney said hoping not to get Conner in trouble with the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Mr McKay, Conner is one of our kitchen staff, and I apologise if he was rude". Rodney looked at him with pity.

"Conner, you work here" Rodney couldn't believe it that a man with such a talent would be working in a kitchen, he decided to try and help him out when he went back to Atlantis. Conner didn't answer him he just lowered his head in shame.

"Goodbye Conner" McKay said and left to return to Jennifer.

"Conner, you have been repeatedly warned about your behaviour and now abusing one of our valued customers is the last straw, you are fired effective immediately, please hand in your uniform and clean out your locker"

"Your firing me, but you cant"

"I am done talking with you now please leave"

"Fine, Fucking job wasn't worth my talent or my time" Conner said as he stormed into the kitchen and headed to the locker room. He slammed open his locker and grabbed out his few items.

"Fucking McKay has done it again" The large doorman came in to watch Conner to make sure that he didn't take anything that wasn't his.

"You done yet" he asked and Conner nodded

"Good now get out" Conner was virtually thrown out into the alley behind the restaurant.

"Well you certainly took your time, is everything okay" Jen said as Rodney took his seat.

"Yes sorry about that I just ran into an old colleague, that was weird anyway would you like another drink"

"Just one more please then I think I will treat you to your desert at home" Rodney smiled a goofy smile then looked seriously at Jen.

"You okay" she said when she saw the change in his expression

Rodney cleared his throat and stood up and walked round to her side of the table, he took a deep breath then bend down onto one knee.

"Oh my god" she said as tears welled up in her eyes

There were gasps around the room and the whole restaurant was watching with excitement for the couple.

"Jennifer Keller, I love you with all my heart and soul, with you I want to be a better person, you've seen right into my soul and accept me for the person I am, I never knew that love like this existed and that I would find it. Would you do the extraordinary honour of being my wife"?

Rodney's heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for what seemed like an eternity for her response. The whole restaurant was holding their breaths together. Jen looked at the man in front of her, the man whom she had a wonderful connection with; she gently stroked his cheek and leant forward.

"The honour would be mine Rodney McKay, Yes I would love to be your wife" Rodney jumped up and grabbed her off her chair and spun her round in the air. Everyone clapped and cheered as they kissed passionately. Rodney pulled out the small box and she opened it to reveal a huge diamond like ring, it was unlike anything she had seen before. He took it out the box and placed it on her finger, it fitted perfectly.

He leant forward and whispered into her ear.

"Its from the Pegasus galaxy, I thought a piece of the magical galaxy that brought us together should always be with us"

"Rodney its so beautiful and so romantic, I love you so much"

"Ronan helped me to pick it, he said that it" he was cut off by her passionate kiss.

Outside the restaurant there was one person who wasn't cheering like everyone else. Conner watched with hatred the scene in front of him. How did Rodney get a girl like that?

Then a thought occurred to Conner and a dark smile spread across his face, what if Rodney lost everything precious like he did, how would he feel, what would it do to him. Conner smiled as he walked away from the restaurant and started to think of a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Monday morning was a bright sunny day that reflected Rodney's mood. They headed towards the SGC and couldn't help smile to each other the whole time. They made it down to the jumper bay and boarded with the rest of the relief staff that were on their way to Atlantis. They sat next to each other holding their hands tightly. The jumper landed and when the door opened Ronan was standing there with a neutral look on his face, he was waiting to see what Rodney's face was like and from that he would know what her answer was, although it was going to be an easy question for her to answer, they were mad about each other.

Rodney smiled his goofy smile and Ronan ran up to him and spun him around in the air.

"Yeah man, that's my boy" Ronan said as they laughed together.

"What did she think of the ring, I was right wasn't I" Rodney and Ronan were talking over each other so fast that Jen couldn't help chuckle, they were like a couple of excited school boys.

Teyla came into the jumper room and looked at the two men and shook her head at their silliness. She saw Jen but her eyes were immediately drawn to the ring on her finger. She walked over to Jen and grabbed her hand. Teyla wasn't normally a girly girl so when she opened her mouth in shock and looked all excited Jen felt great.

"Jennifer is this what I think it is" Jen nodded and the two woman jumped up and down like schoolgirls.

"I would like to know all of the details please" The held hands and started to walk out of the jumper room.

"Hey" Rodney said and puckered up his lips.

"Sorry Teyla I just need to give my fiancé a kiss goodbye" She ran up to him and kissed him.

"Do you want to wait or" he asked hoping that she wouldn't mind him telling people, in fact everyone he saw he wanted to tell.

"No you can tell whom ever you like," she said grinning at him.

"Ok, see you later my fiancé"

"Okay, my fiancé" Ronan groaned.

"Okay I don't know if I can take lots of this mushy stuff"

Within the hour most of their friends and staff had heard the wonderful news. Sam came to see Rodney in his lab.

"Rodney, what wonderful news, congratulations" she walked forward and hugged him

"Thanks Sam" he said as he returned the hug. There was a time that he would have been ecstatic to get a hug from her but he soon realised that it was just a crush, and with Jen it was true love. Sam, like everyone else, had seen the change in Rodney since he and Jen had been together, she had brought out the best in him. She had helped him to see situations from other peoples points of view not just his own, he had started to listen to his staff more other than just dismissing their ideas straight away.

"I'm so very proud of you Rodney, I've come to think of you as my brother over the years and I am so happy that you have found someone special"

"Thank you Sam, I don't know what I have done to deserve such a special person but I am never letting her go" Sam smiled at her friend.

"Right I had better get a look at the ring, see you at lunch later"

Life at Atlantis carried on the same over the next few weeks. Jen, Sam and Teyla had been engrossed in wedding preparations. Rodney let her do it all; he wanted her to have what ever she wanted. The wedding date was set for late August, which gave them 4 months to prepare everything.

One morning when they were on shore leave Jen left the house early, she was going to meet Teyla and Sam and go shopping for bridesmaid's dresses, she closed the door quietly as not to wake Rodney and walked to her car. She noticed something on the windscreen. They were on the outskirts of town and their house was set back a bit off the road with a lovely driveway, so she thought it couldn't have been a flyer from the town so she though it must be a note from Rodney, he was always doing that, leaving little notes in her doctors robes or little "I love you" notes wrapped to her stethoscope. She took it off her windscreen and opened it with a smile.

Her smile began fade as soon as she read it.

"DON'T BOTHER TO MAKE ANY MORE ARRANGEMENTS FOR YOUR WEDDING AS YOU WONT BE AROUND TO SEE THE DAY ARRIVE"

It was written in what looked like blood as when Jens fingers touched the writing it smudged. Jen dropped it on the floor and ran back into the house.

"Rodney, Rodney wake up" she shook him and when he turned over she started to cry. Her hands were over her face as she sobbed.

"Jen, what's the matter?" he said as he sat up and hugged her tightly. He couldn't imagine what had happened to get his fiancé so upset.

"There, was a note on my car, I thought it was from you but it wasn't it was, it said, oh Rodney it said something horrible, why would some one say something like that" She covered her face again and he held her tight.

"Where is it?" he said and she told him she left it outside by the car. Rodney gave her a final squeeze then headed outside to retrieve the note, he picked up a tissue on the way out and picked it up off the floor with it. When he read the note he was furious. How dare someone threaten Jen like this, it was a sick joke that someone was playing on her and he was determined to find out who it was.

He walked back inside and placed the note on the table then headed to his phone and dialled John's number.

"John" John rolled over in bed and put his covers over his head.

"Rodney do you know how early it is, this is my first break in a month and I was planning."

"John, something's happened" John threw back the covers and sat up.

"What's happened" John was alert now.

"Jen was left a note on her car, a threatening note John, it looks like it was written in blood, what do I do John"

"Don't move I will have a team over with everything we have" John said and put the phone down then dialled Jack.

Rodney put down the phone and looked at Jen who had red eyes.

"John's on the case honey, don't worry, if there is anything to find, John will find it, and god help the person who did this when I get hold of them" he held her tightly and within 20 minutes a jumper arrived in their garden, clocked. Ronan came charging out with a look that would stop any man in their tracks.

"Don't worry buddy, we will catch the scum that did this" John smiled at his use of words; he was really starting to pick up the slang.

They went to Jen's car and used all sorts of equipment on it and the surrounding area, and then they did the same to the note. The found no trace of DNA other than Jens and nothing around the car. The words were written in blood but it was animal's blood.

After 30 minutes of tests John came in to Rodney and Jen and hung his head.

"We haven't got anything Rodney, no trace of anything and nothing to go on" Rodney who was sitting down with Jen jumped up and began to pace the room looking at the data.

"That's impossible, there has to be something" Jen looked upset at his reaction so he softened his approach to everyone.

"Sorry John, I appreciate you all coming out so quickly, I'm sure that it was just a prank and that we have nothing to worry about" he tried to reassure Jen but when he looked at Ronan and John they had the same look on their faces, this was serious.

Rodney decided to tag along with the girls that day until he was kicked out of the clothes shop with the bridesmaid's dresses in them. Teyla and Sam promised that they would keep her safe; he knew that she would be safe with them. Rodney was looking around at everyone trying to see if anyone was watching him or Jen.

In the shadows far away a tall figure smiled in the darkness. Soon Rodney you will suffer soon. This is just the start.

A few days past and Rodney had made a point of getting up before Jen, sneaking outside quietly without waking her and checking out her car just in case. So far there had been nothing else. As the second week passed without incident he started to think that it was just a prank.

The morning was beautiful. Jen opened up the patio doors and walked outside onto the veranda. She returned to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea and went to look out at their lovely view. Rodney came into the kitchen and looked at his lovely fiancé on the veranda, she was standing in front of the sunlight and it was like she was glowing, she had a pair of thin linen shorts on and a thin linen white shirt on that Rodney could see through in the sunlight. He poured a cup of coffee and headed up to her. He placed the coffee on the side and put his arms around her.

"You look extraordinarily beautiful this morning Mrs. future McKay. Especially when I can see straight through your shirt to that lovely lacy bra underneath" he kissed her neck and she turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Breakfast" she asked

"Oh I have other ideas," he said as he picked her up and started to carry her to the bedroom. The phone rang and Rodney groaned.

"Leave it, leave it," he said as he placed her down gently, she laughed at his puppy dog expression.

"Hello" she answered the phone. It was Sam; she was hoping to meet up later to go over the shoes that she had found

"Sounds great, see you soon" she put down the phone and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry babe, wedding plans call, Sam and me are going to look at some shoes, unless you want to join us" Rodney laughed and shook his head.

"I love you with all my heart but even that can make me go shoe shopping" he said with a smile and he headed into the kitchen.

"What do you fancy this morning" he pulled out some cereals and some croissants, Jen nodded and got some plates out of the cupboard.

"Would you get the post for me please" Jen said as she placed their drinks of the table.

"Anything for you my love"

"Yeah anything but shoe shopping is that right" she laughed at his silly expression and put the rest of their breakfast on the table.

Rodney came in a few minutes later with a few items of post.

"Oh, big one for you"

"Oh great I bet that's the new bridal catalogue I have been waiting for" she said as she hurriedly opened it.

"Another magazine, don't you have enough of them things" he said and started to butter the toast as it popped out the toaster.

Jen opened it and pulled out the contents, it wasn't a magazine it was photos.

"What's this?" she said, as she looked them over. It was photos of herself, Teyla and Sam from their shopping trip the day before. Each photo was taken from every shop they had been at. Jens face had a bulls eye on each of them with the words bang bang your dead on each one.

"Oh my god" she said and dropped them on the table.

"Jesus" Rodney said as he picked them up off the table.

"Is this from yesterday" Jen nodded.

"Rodney look how close he was to us, who is doing this, why, what have I done to deserve this" she backed away from the table and started to pace around the room.

"I don't understand why Rodney, Why is someone stalking me" Rodney had only one thought and that was to get Jen to Atlantis as fast as possible.

"Jen its going to be okay but I think that its best for a while if we go and stay at Atlantis for a while just until the boys can sort this out"

"Your worried aren't you, do you think I'm in real danger Rodney"

Rodney tried to mask his feelings as best he could but he was scarred, someone had stalked her all day yesterday, he was able to reach her at anytime so he just wanted to get her off the planet.

Conner watched all this drama unfold in his van, which was parked around the corner. What Rodney and Jen didn't know was that he had been in their house and installed cameras all around it. He had watched them eat dinner, shower, make love, have friends round and talk about work, it was from this that he learnt that Atlantis was on the moon. He was nearly ready to make his move. He had just been out and cut the lines and in the night he had sneaked in and disabled their mobile phones. He loved the way that Rodney was scarred and helpless. He readied the gun with a silencer.

"I will phone John and Ronan and get them here with a jumper and take us to Atlantis" Rodney picked up the phone and looked at it.

"What's the matter"?

"Its dead"

"But Sam's just phoned so they can't be dead"

"Lets try the mobiles"

They weren't working either; Jen was starting to get really scarred now. Rodney moved to the cabinet and pulled out the zat gun from the safe, he handed it to Jen who placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, lets get changed and get in the car and get to the SGC" they headed into the bedroom.

Conner entered the house without a sound. Thanks to his cameras he knew the layout of their house. He walked straight down to their bedroom where they were about to get changed. Jen looked up to see a masked man standing in her doorway with a gun pointing straight at her. She froze.

"Jen are you nearly." Rodney stopped talking when he saw what she was looking at. She was on one side of the bedroom and he was on the other, he would never get to her in time if he shot at her.

He raised his hands up and slowly walked towards her, Jen was frozen still looking at the masked man and the gun pointed at her chest. Rodney wanted to get between he and the gun, he would prefer himself to get shot than her.

"Okay I don't know who you are or what you have against Jennifer but please aim that at me not her"

"No Rodney" Jen shouted, she felt the same as he did and couldn't imagine him getting hurt.

"Come" was all Conner said to Jen. She didn't move she looked at Rodney for help.

"Are you crazy, she's not going anywhere with you" Conner cocked the gun.

"COME" he aimed it at Rodney's head.

"NO, NO, stop please I will come with you, look I'm coming please don't shoot" she slowly started to walk towards him. Rodney's heart was pumping hard in his chest, he couldn't let this man go anywhere with her.

"No Jennifer don't move, you want someone, you take me do you hear me, I am more valuable to you" he pleaded hoping that he could save her.

"But I cant have as much fun with you" Rodney realised what that could mean and ran towards Jen to cover her but the gun went off and Rodney's world went black.

"RODNEY" Jen screamed, she heard the gun go off and saw Rodney fly backwards through the air and land on their glass side table smashing it around him. She forgot all about the man with the gun and ran to his side.

She knelt down beside him, all she could see was blood, and she couldn't tell where he had been shot. Conner grabbed her hair and pulled her up off the floor. Jen felt such anger in her and she balled her fist and span round and punched him in the neck. She ran out of the room and ran for the kitchen to get the zat gun.

Conner stumbled backwards at her punch and was momentarily fazed but then he snapped out of it and chased after her into the hallway, he lunged at her legs knocking her into the table, they both fell to the floor, she tasted blood in her mouth but knew she couldn't stop. She grabbed the plates and coffee cups off the floor and threw them at his head, she caught him good as he grabbed his head and she saw blood. She scrambled up and made it to the counter and grabbed the zat and then she heard another silenced gunshot. Looking down at her stomach she knew something was wrong, she could see the blood coming out of her side and realised that she had been shot. Then the shock went away and the pain kicked in, she turned around and found him standing right in front of her.

"Bitch" he said and punched her to the floor. Jens world went dark. Conner didn't think it would have been that hard to get her, she didn't seem much of a fighter. He went outside and drove his van up to the door. The opened the back doors and went inside to get her. She was lying on the floor, a patch of blood surrounding her. He lifted her up and threw her in the back of the van, just in case of any trouble he decided to bind her hands and feet. Just in case Rodney didn't die he placed a note inside the door then drove off.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Ronan was pacing the halls outside John's quarters. He had already knocked twice. The door finally opened and John's dishevelled head popped out.

"What is it with you people, as soon as I get a day off people are knocking at my door early in the morning" Ronan barged past him into his quarters.

"Oh wont you come in" Ronan turned around and finally John saw the agitated state he was in.

"What's wrong"?

"Its McKay, he hasn't checked in with me today"

"Look I know you two are close and all but maybe he is other wise engaged with his fiancé if you know what I mean" John said with a smile.

"John, this is serious. Since that happened with the note me and Rodney have been contacting each other every morning since, today he hasn't, I got SGC to contact his home number but it was dead, they cant reach them on the mobiles either, I'm telling you that something is wrong" John knew that Ronan wouldn't have come to him with this if he wasn't sure.

"Let me get dressed" John said alert now.

Five minutes later they were heading to the Jacks office. Ronan banged on the door.

"Yeah" Jack shouted from inside. Sheppard and Ronan moved into the room quickly and Sam could see that he was worried about something.

"What is it guys" Jack said as he leant back in his chair and drank from him coffee cup.

"Something is wrong at Rodney's house, we have been in contact every morning like clockwork as Rodney was worried about Jens safety, and I have heard nothing today, SGC cant get hold of their mobiles and their house phone is dead, I'm telling you that something is wrong" Jack looked over at Sam who nodded at him.

"Let's take a jumper and get down to their house to make sure everything is ok, I'll come with you, and lets take Teyla and Beckett with us just in case" Sam stood left the room followed by the two men.

The jumper landed in the front yard. Sam kept thinking about how lucky they were that Rodney and Jen had rented a house that was set back from the road so no one would worry about people materialising out of thin air. Ronan was first out and saw the front door wide open. He instantly pulled out his gun and ran inside.

"Ronan" John shouted after him. The chased after him and entered the house. The silence was deafening as they looked around at the wrecked kitchen area. Teyla bent down and picked up one of the pictures off the floor of them out shopping. She showed it to Sam who looked pissed. They walked around quietly, Ronan saw the large blood stain on the floor, and there were also little patches of blood next to some smashed plates. They headed down to the bedrooms checking out the other rooms as they went. Sam entered their bedroom and saw Rodney on the floor surrounded by blood.

"My god, in here guys" Beckett ran forward to his friend and checked for a pulse whilst Ronan paced around the room hoping that his best friend wasn't dead.

"He's alive, barley but he's been shot, we need to get him back to moon base or sgc immediately" Sam looked at the team.

"Okay, Teyla, you and Ronan go and get the stretcher from the jumper, Beckett stabilise him for transport, John and I will stay and look around for any evidence of Jen, I will contact jack and get him to send a team to help" Teyla left with Ronan and returned a few minutes later with the stretcher.

"I found this by the front door, it's a note and it says Now you know what its like to loose your most precious thing" Teyla handed the note to Sam.

"We need to find this bastard and quick"

"Why don't you see if they can track her implant" John offered as they went about getting Rodney to safety.

The road to the cabin was quiet as usual; Conner pulled to the side of the road and ran to the back door. He opened it and saw that Jen was still unconscious. He placed the jamming device beside her body. He knew about the tracking device and this would give him time to mask their location whilst he removed it from her body. He got back in the front seat and headed off down the road.

20 minutes later Conner pulled off the road down a dirt track side road, which eventually led to his cabin. This was the one thing he had managed to keep when his wife divorced him, she didn't want it, as she never liked the woods. He hurried to the door and opened it, he made a quick scan around to make sure that no one was around then he headed to the back of the van.

When he opened it up he saw that Jen had started to stir, he lifted her up and carried her into the cabin and placed her on the bed. Jen opened her eyes and looked around.

"Rodney" she said quietly. The pain in her stomach was immense, she realised then that her hands and feet were bound together. She tried to struggle but she was weak from blood loss. Conner came into the room carrying a scanner of some kind.

"Oh your awake, what a shame for you" he smiled, he stared to scan her body.

"What are you doing" Jen said as she tried to move away but Conner placed a hand on her shoulder and held her in place.

"Ahh there you are" he said as he placed the scanner on the floor, he put his thumb on the location of the tracking implant in her shoulder and grabbed the scalpel out of his pocket.

"I wont lie to you, this is really going to hurt"

"What" she said with a trembling voice as he sliced open her shoulder. Jen screamed but he covered her mouth. He put the scalpel down and dug his finger into her shoulder to retrieve the implant, the pulled it out and threw it on the floor. He laughed as he crushed it under his boot.

He took his hand off her mouth and Jen was crying in agony.

"That's better isn't it" he looked at her stomach and pulled aside her shirt.

"Get off me" he looked at the bullet wound.

"It's a clean shot, doesn't look like it hit anything important, your lucky, if they do what I say then you might actually live through this" He pulled he shirt back over and stood up.

Between her sobs Jen managed to find her voice.

"Where is Rodney" Conner turned to look at her, he grabbed the door and before he closed it he said.

"Sorry love but he's dead" he smiled as he closed the door. Jen couldn't breath, and then the images of Rodney flying through the air and all that blood around him came to her mind. She knew in her heart that he was dead.

"Oh Rodney" she said with a whimper and cried for her lost love.

Sam and the team were at the SGC. Sam was talking to Landry and Jack who had come through the gate.

"Sir, the tracking implant just went dead" Sam walked to the computer screen and they looked at the information.

"We were having trouble pinpointing her location, he must have used a jammer to mask her signal"

"That means that who ever kidnapped Jen knew about her implant which means it is someone who knows about the Stargate programme and also means that, that has just narrowed our search"

"The last location we had clearly was in this national park," said one of the service men. He pulled up a map on the screen and Jack blew out a breath.

"Can any one say needle and haystack" Sam nodded at the huge area that they could be in.

"Okay, looks like we will have to see what Beckett gets from the blood samples"

"Well its obvious now that it was someone with a grudge against Rodney not Jen as we first thought" Jack shook his head

"Well that could be a long list"

In the infirmary Beckett had cleaned up Rodney's blood and found that he had been shot in the shoulder and luckily for him it had gone straight through. The rest of his injuries were due to the glass table he landed on, a large shard of glass had sliced open the side of his head; it had taken Carson 24 stitches to sew it back up. He had sedated Rodney whilst he had done this but expected him to wake in the next hour.

"Sir, the blood results are back," said a nurse to Beckett.

"Thank you lass" he said, as he looked them over. He shook his head.

"Colonel O'Neil could you come to the infirmary please"

"On my way" Sam said followed by jack, John Teyla and Ronan.

Jen finally stopped crying and looked around her room. She could see that she was in a log cabin and out the window she could just see trees, she didn't hear any traffic so she knew that she must be off the road a bit. She looked at her bullet wound as best as she could, it wasn't life threatening but it was bad, the hole in her shoulder made it difficult to lift her arm up. She started to look around for anything she could use as a weapon and help her escape. She hadn't survived living in another galaxy and life sucking aliens to die now at the hands of some lunatic.

She heard the door being unlocked and watched as it opened to reveal her capture standing in the doorway. He was looking at her in a way that Jen didn't like.

"Are you at least going to tell me who you are and why you have done this to us" Conner smiled.

"My name in Tom Conner, I used to work at the SGC," he said as he walked closer to her, her eyebrows raised when he mentioned the SGC.

"Rodney used to be my boss the arrogant wanker, he was always jealous of me and held me back for promotion. When the Atlantis project was being organised they were looking for volunteers to join up, naturally being a brilliant scientist I put my name down for it" he sat down at the foot of the bed and looked her up and down in a way that she didn't like, he pulled out a knife from his pocket and Jen gasped. He cut off the bindings around her legs and placed his hand on her shin as he continued to talk.

"Each person who volunteered had to be evaluated to see if they could cope and they needed a recommendation from a senior member of staff, McKay refused my application, I was furious, once again he was holding me back" he said as his grip on her leg tightened.

"When I confronted him with the truth about how he was holding me back and was jealous of my talent he advised that I have a full psych evaluation, I failed it obviously because he rigged it, when I tried to protest I was asked to leave the SGC and work in Alaska, Alaska for fucks sake, I lost my wife and my home all because of Rodney McKay"

Jen knew how he would react to her next statement but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why that was Rodney's fault"

"WHAT" he shouted as he moved closer and placed his hand around her throat and pushed her head back into the pillow.

"You were the one that failed the test, why didn't you just take the job in Alaska and carry on their away from Rodney, if you were really as brilliant as you said then that would have been your chance to shine, or were you really scarred that they would see you for the thick stupid pathetic man that you really are" his grip on her throat increased and Jen struggled to breath.

"You stupid bitch, that's what my wife said too. Alaska was were all the no bodies went, that wasn't the place to show off my talents, why doesn't anyone understand that, and I am not a nobody" he said as he leant in closer to her face.

Jen struggled to get her words out.

"So why kidnap me if to kill me now, why didn't you just kill me in the house" he smiled and released his grip on her throat and Jen took in a few deep breaths.

"The reason you're not dead yet is because I want to use you to get what I deserve from them"

"What's that?" she asked in confusion.

"Money of course, they owe me for ruining my life"

Jen shook her head

"So after all your talk about being superior your just a petty money grabbing thief" he slapped her across the face.

"Your lucky that I need you alive as at the moment I could slice you neck with great pleasure"

"McKay ruined my life, and that night when I ran into him at the restaurant I realised that was my chance to have all that I wanted, and then I saw you and I knew that you were the key, killing Rodney was just the icing on the cake"

"You bastard" she said as he stood up and walked out of the room laughing.

Tbc hope you are liking it so far


	4. Chapter 4

**************** WARNGING **********************

**This chapter contains forced sexual situations, please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Sam and Jack were in the infirmary with the results from the blood test.

"Colonel O'Neil, you have a phone call from kidnapper" Sam looked around at everyone. She walked over to the phone and picked up the line, she placed it on loudspeaker.

"Hello Tom, this is Colonel O'Neil"

"So you managed to work out who I am, I'm impressed, I thought that all the hype I'd heard about you was just people blowing smoke, I mean your blonde so how clever can you really be" Sam clenched her fists.

"Well you left quiet a patch of blood at Rodney's house, looks like Jen put up a fight and beat you down good" he chuckled at Sam's comments

"Don't worry about it I managed to get my own back on her twice fold," he laughed

"You son of a bitch, is she alive let me talk to her"

"She's alive for now but unable to come to the phone at the moment, but I have to say that her state of health depends entirely on you" he said as he walked into Jens room and looked at her.

"What do you want?" Sam asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"What else would I want, Money and a shit load of it, you people ruined my life, I lost my job and my wife and my reputation because of Rodney McKay and the rest of you"

"You want money, this is what this is all about, you spineless, greedy pathetic" Sam said but was interrupted by Jen screams. Conner was pushing her bullet wound

"STOP IT STOP IT" Sam shouted down the phone.

"That concludes my demonstration on DON'T PISS ME OFF, I want 10 million dollars transferred to an offshore account with in the hour, I will contact you again with the account details, if it is not done with in the hour then I will shoot her again or maybe cut off a part of her body, I haven't decided yet" Sam looked at Jack who nodded.

"Okay, I will contact my superiors and have it ready for you, but what assurances do we have that you will let her go"

"You have my word that once I receive the money I will give you her location" he hung up and Sam's eyes filled with tears, Jack walked to her side and hugged her.

"Jesus, poor Jen sounded in agony, only 2 days ago we were shopping for wedding stuff now she is fighting for her life at the hands of a maniac"

"Shoot her again" Teyla said. They had all heard that bit and were all worried about their friend.

Rodney woke up 10 minutes later, he felt the pain in his headfirst then the ache in his shoulder second.

"Ouch" he said as he tried to get up.

"Wow, wow hold on there buddy" Ronan said and gently pushed him down on the bed.

Beckett came over and shinned the light into his eyes.

"Rodney how do you feel"

"Like I've had a jumper land on my head, where am I" he said as he sat up and looked around at his friends. Teyla, John, Sam, Beckett and Ronan were all staring at him strangely. Jack walked around them and stood beside his bed.

"Your at the SGC, what do you remember" Rodney thought for a moment then it all came back to him.

"My god Jennifer, where is she, is she ok, did you catch him" Ronan came forward and placed his hand on his good shoulder.

"He has taken her Rodney, but we know who it is" Ronan said gently

"Taken her, taken her where? Who is it?" his breathing started to speed up at the thought of Jen with anyone who would hurt her.

"Tom Conner" Sam said wondering if Rodney would remember him.

"Conner, that son of a bitch, all this time it was me he was after not Jen, he blames me for ruining his life"

Sam looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"He contacted us Rodney, he wants 10 million or he's going to" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Going to what" Rodney said with tears in his eyes "Is she alive is she hurt" Jack looked at Sam who replayed the phone call. When Jen screamed Rodney broke down in tears. Everyone felt it for him and they all wanted to catch this man.

"Shoot her again, do we know how bad she is hurt" Beckett looked at him and told him about the pool of blood they found that was Jen's in their kitchen.

"Jesus" he said, his mind was racing of ways to save her.

"Why cant we track her implant?" he said wondering why non of them had thought of it.

"No we cant as he must have disable it somehow"

"You cant disable it unless, oh god he cut it out of her didn't he, oh god Jen" Rodney put his head in his hands.

"We will find him Rodney, we are looking into his files for anything, any clue as to where he could have taken her"

"Any idea where to start" Ronan asked

"Before her signal went dead she was heading for a huge national park, too many places to check"

"We have his address so lets go see what's at his apartment"

They couldn't keep Rodney from joining them as they made their way to the city.

Jen could feel the perspiration on her forehead and realised that she was feeling hot, getting a fever wasn't the best thing when you had an injury as it usually meant the start of an infection. Even though Conner kept coming in and changing a dressing on her stomach she could see that the bleeding hadn't subsided, she couldn't estimate how much blood she had lost but it must have been substantial as she was feeling very week and dizzy.

Conner came in the room and stood at the doorway looking at her again, she had stopped locking the door as he thought she was too weak to try to escape.

"Tell me something, how on earth did Rodney McKay get a woman like you," he asked as he moved closer and stroked her cheek.

Jen pushed his hand away with her bound hands.

"Rodney is a wonderful man, he has saved this world and others countless times, if it wasn't for him then you would all be food for an life sucking alien race, he is one of the most brilliant people in the universe and I am lucky to have him"

Conner looked at her with a hint of admiration and anger

"Brilliant, Brilliant, he was jealous of my mind"|

"Sounds like it was the other way round to me" Conner's face changed to anger and straddled her on the bed.

"I was married to a wonderful woman but McKay was jealous of me, he wanted her for herself that's why he made sure I got kicked out so he could have a shot at her himself that's why he kicked me out"

"Listen to your self your deluded, your story is getting more and more elaborate each time, Rodney wasn't even on earth when they kicked you out, he was in another universe when your wife left you so how could he want to have a shot with her so badly, you failed your evaluation, you refused to work in Alaska and the with the way that your behaving its no wonder that your wife left you"

"NO, HE DID IT. IT WAS ALL HIM, he wanted everything I had, and now I'm going to take his one thing that he cares about"

He lifted her bound hands up over her head and she screamed in pain at the movement in her injured shoulder.

"Please don't do this" she said and began to cry.

"SShhhh" he said as he leant forward and kissed her, he let go of her hands, as he knew that she was too weak to fight him off, she lifted her hands back over her head and tried to hit him but it was a wasted effort he was too strong.

"Please don't, stop please," she begged.

His hands moved over her bloody shirt and began to undo the buttons.

"Stop, you can't do this to me, I've done nothing to you" he finished unbuttoning her shirt and opened them up to expose her bra.

"No you haven't done anything to me" he said as he leant down and kissed her chest.

"But when Rodney wakes up" he said as he placed his hands down her shorts and under her knickers, he caressed her womanhood.

"Then I want him to know that I have had you for my self"

'When he wakes up' jen thought, so Rodney was alive and he was lying. She knew that she had to escape him and get to Rodney, she wasn't going to let this mad man do this to her.

"Oh, you feel so good" he said as he stretched down his legs and lay on top of her. She could feel that he was ready for her through his trousers as he pulled down her shorts and threw them on the floor. As she lay there in her knickers and open shirt she was thinking of a way to escape. HE continued to kiss her breasts and then moved down towards her stomach then her knickers. He pulled them aside and kissed her centre, he used his hands to push himself inside her.

"NO, I wont let you do this to me" she shouted and began to kick her legs. Conner easily held them down.

"Oh really, how are you going to stop me, your to weak to fend me off, just relax and don't struggle it will be less painful for you" He forcibly pushed her legs apart and started to undo his trousers. Jen looked around and then saw the scalpel on the side table, she knew that what she was about to do was going to be painful but she had to get to Rodney.

"Anything" Rodney said as they looked around the dirty small apartment.

"No" Ronan said as they walked around, Rodney went into the kitchen and then walked backwards to look at the fridge. On it was a picture of him and his wife and a log cabin.

"Hold on a minute, where did you say Jens locator was last detected"

"Please stop," she cried but Conner was too involved in undoing his trousers, he pushed them down to his ankles and Jen knew that it was now or never. She took a deep breath and grabbed for the scalpel. Conner was so surprised by her quick movement that she managed to grab it, and then head butt him, which really hurt. She rolled him off her and with his trousers around his ankles he was struggling to stand. Jen used up most of her strength to stand and kick him in the face. She used the scalpel and stabbed him in the stomach. The pain in her shoulder and stomach was immense but the adrenaline had kicked in and she ran out of the bedroom and out the front door. She was met by trees in ever direction, she just picked a route and ran as fast as she could.

Conner grabbed the scalpel out of his stomach and pulled up his trousers.

"BITCH" he yelled and ran outside after her.

Jen heard water in the distance and ran to its direction.

"Where do you think you are going, I was going to be gentle with you, now I will not be so kind, rough isn't the word" Jen heard him yelling from behind and knew that he was close, she saw the waterfall and stopped when she reached the ledge.

"Shit" she said as she looked down at the drop below, it must have been 100ft drop to the water below, there were a few ledges for her to jump down to but they were too far to land safely.

"There you are bitch, now lets go back to the bedroom and try again shall we" Conner grabbed her tied hands and started to drag her to the cabin. Jen fought him with everything she had and fell down to the floor. Conner looked at her with anger.

"Get up"

"No" jen said sounding totally defeated. Conner smirked and leant down over her, here was as good a place as any he thought to himself, it was then that jen grabbed his arm and used the last of her strength to roll him over her body and over the edge and into the water below. She heard him scream as he fell to his death. She was exhausted she had to make sure that he was actually gone.

Standing up she leant over the edge to see his body, dizziness overcame her as she looked over the ledge and she finally succumb to her injuries and passed out but as she fell she fell over the ledge too.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Rodney and Sam had managed to find the cabin. They pulled up in their truck and before the car had stopped, Ronan was out the door and running inside. Rodney got out and followed him, he found Ronan in the doorway to the bedroom blocking Rodney from entering.

"What is it, is she in there, Ronan let me see" Ronan looked at Sam whose stomach turned at the scene that Ronan didn't want them to see.

"Look buddy, she's not in there" Rodney pushed past him and stopped with a gasp when he saw the state of the room. The bed was soaked with blood but what was on the floor was what scared him the most, Jen's shorts she was wearing were left on the floor in a heap and next to them was a bloodied scalpel. Rodney bent down and picked up her shorts, he stood and looked at Sam who had a horrified look on her face.

"He said that he wouldn't take me as he could have more fun with her, Oh my god, Jen" Rodney scrunched her shorts to his chest and bowed his head.

"They can't be far, his truck is still out front, Ronan, see if you can find any tracks"

"I'm on it," he said as he ran outside. Sam approached Rodney and placed her hand on his shoulder. She didn't know what to say to him as the evidence in front of them showed Jen had most likely been through something horrific.

Ronan shouted for them to come outside. Rodney ran out hoping to see that Ronan had found a clue and thankfully he had.

"I have two sets of tracks, ones barefoot and the other is boots, large, quiet fresh too"

"Maybe she escaped" Rodney said with new hope. Ronan set off after the tracks followed by Sam and Rodney. They ran through the woods for a while. Rodney could hear the waterfall somewhere ahead. He could see Ronan starting to slow down. 'Please let her be here' he thought to himself.

"Rodney" Ronan said with tears in his eyes.

"The tracks stop here" Rodney realised what it meant.

"No, no, no, no, she cant be, no, no" Rodney's world collapsed, had he thrown her over the edge of the cliff. He couldn't bring himself to look over and see her mangled body at the bottom.

"Wait" Ronan shouted. He leant over the edge.

"She's down there" All three of them looked over the edge to see Jen lying very still on a ledge 20 feet below them.

"Oh god, Jen, Jen can you hear me" Rodney shouted. She was bleeding and bruised and her limbs looked in odd positions, her hands were still bound together.

"How are we going to get down to her?" Sam thought for a second then pulled out her radio.

"This is colonel O'Neil, get me the captain of the Deadalous"

Within 5 minutes they were all beamed up to the Deadalous and then further transported onto Atlantis.

John, Teyla, Jack, were waiting with Beckett in the infirmary. Jack radioed up a thank you to Tealc who was the captain of the Deadalous.

They all saw the state that Jen was in when she arrived. Top open, no trousers, covered in blood.

"Rodney, I will take great care of her but you need to rest, you have had surgery on your bullet …"

"I don't care about me, just let me stay here" Rodney said as they wheeled Jen away into a sealed off area of the infirmary.

They all waited with Rodney whilst Becket worked his magic on Jen. After 3 hours he came out to tell them her status.

"Well, how is she" Beckett looked tired.

"Rodney, she has been through hell, she has suffered huge trauma, she has a bullet wound to her stomach, it went straight though and thankfully didn't hit any organs, I have managed to stop the bleeding on that, the has a huge hole in her shoulder where the locater chip was, looks like he dug it out with his fingers, I have sealed that up too, she has a fractured skull, I'm assuming that's from the fall, a broken wrist, broken ankle, various internal bleeding that we have managed to stop and 2 broken teeth"

"Jesus" Rodney said and sat back down on the chair. Carson knelt in front of him.

"We have discussed using the healing device, I think in this case it is warranted, Sam will start soon to heal her injuries but her mental state is another matter"

"Carson, was she, did he" He couldn't bring himself to ask the question that he and all his friends around him were so desperate to hear the answer and praying it was no.

"Rodney she wasn't raped, but she was sexually assaulted, she has bruising on the insides of her legs which shows that she put up quiet a fight, she has been through hell mentally and physically, be prepared when she wakes up tomorrow" Rodney jumped up off his seat.

"Tomorrow, no Carson I need her to see me, to know that I am alive and that she is safe"

"Rodney, she needs to rest" Rodney knew that Beckett was right.

"Ok, but I am not leaving her"

"Of course not, I will get your bed moved over next to hers" she patted his friend on the shoulder then went back to his patients side. He looked around at his friends who had all heard the details of Jens injuries. Sam just hugged him, as she had no words for him.

"I'm going to go get the healing device for you" Jack put his hand on Rodney's shoulder and nodded at him before he left to get the device.

Jack remembered the first time he met Rodney, he thought he was an arrogant, big headed jerk and couldn't wait for him to get shipped off to somewhere cold and dark and lonely, but since the Atlantis project he had completely changed his opinion of him, he had selflessly put himself in harms way to save others, helped win wars and save the day on countless occasions and more importantly, brought his Sam home safely. He considered him a friend now and Jen was like a little sister to him, if all he could do to help was to get the healing device then that's what he would do.

They all took turns staying with Rodney so that he wasn't left to dwell too much on his thoughts of guilt at her getting hurt. Sam came in with the healing device and Carson knew that she wouldn't want Rodney watching her so he asked Rodney to get his head bandage looked at and redressed.

Sam managed to heal her broken bones and speed up the recovery time of her bullet wound and internal bleeding, she would only need a couple more sessions and she would be total healed, physically. It was exhausting work and after an hour Sam went to get some rest.

Rodney returned to his bed beside her and sat watching her sleep. She looked a lot better now thanks to Sam. Ronan came and sat with him and they talked about the time when Jen first arrived and how Ronan knew that Rodney liked her, they playfully argued over it for a while until Richard Woolsey came in the room. Ronan shook his hand and left them together.

"Rodney, I heard about what happened, I just wanted to make sure you were both safe and come see you basically" When Richard was in charge at Atlantis, he felt something that he had never felt in his life, he felt a sense of belonging, like this was his family, he was very sorry to leave them all and move on, when he heard about what happened he had to come see them even though he was in china.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner but I was in china when I heard and came as quick as I could"

"Thank you Richard" Rodney said and held out his hand.

"May I sit with you for a while" Rodney gestured for him to sit and they talked together for 3 hours. He left Rodney to get some rest whilst he settled into a room in Atlantis. Rodney decided to get in beside Jen, he wanted her to see him when she woke up. At some point in the night Jen had turned on her side and Rodney instinctively put his arm around her

Jen woke up in the morning and felt immediately on edge. Someone had their arms around her, 'oh no its him, he's got me, he's pinning me down' Jen started to struggle, Rodney immediately let go of her.

"Please don't, no, please stop," she whimpered Rodney's heart broke.

"Jen its me its Rodney" Jen gasped then replied

"No he's dead" Rodney wanted to grab her face and turn her to him but didn't want to scare her.

"No, no, no, no, its me I'm here, I'm right here with you, your safe now, your on Atlantis"

She turned over and saw his big-bandaged head and goofy smile.

"Rodney, your alive, its really you" he smiled and wanted to hug her but didn't know what to do for the best; he decided to let her set the pace and rules.

"Oh Rodney, it was awful, he tried to, he was going to, he did things to me Rodney such horrible things I was so scared" She leant into him and he gently placed his arms around her. She began to cry, not just cry but also sob, deep wracking sobs that came from her core. Beckett heard her and was going to interrupt them but decided that she needed to get it out so left them alone for a while.

After some time she finally stopped crying and Rodney realised that she had fallen asleep. He just held her protectively. Beckett came round the corner and looked at his friend, Rodney's hurt was written all over his face, his tears were running down his face.

"She's asleep, please don't wake her" Beckett nodded and left them together. Rodney fell asleep too.

It was a couple of hours later when they woke up, Jen had a flash of panic for a few seconds when she realised that someone had her completely enveloped in an embrace. Then the memories of Rodney's bandaged heard came back to her and she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she gently stroked his head. "I thought that you were dead, there was so much blood around you"

"He shot me through the shoulder but when I landed me being me managed to slice my head open on the glass table" She stroked his head and smiled at his huge bandage, then her expression turned serious.

"How did you find me?"

"We found his blood at our house"

"I threw a plate at his head" Rodney smiled at her.

"That's my girl, well we go his DNA off it and found his address and there we found a picture of him and his wife at a cabin" Jen shuddered at the thought of the cabin.

"It was the last place your locater was seen"

"He cut it out of me"

"I know he did honey"

"It was awful," she cried again.

"Do you want to talk about it"?

"Not yet if that's ok" Rodney stroked her cheek

"Whenever your ready to talk, even if its not with me that's fine" she smiled at him and he turned to get off the bed.

"Please don't let go Rodney, just hold me," He didn't say anything, he just held her next do him, and she listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"How long have I been here?" she asked quietly.

"We found you yesterday, Sam used the healing device on you"

"I guessed that, where..did..did you find him?" she was terrified that the answer was no and that he was out there waiting to get her.

"They found that bastards broken body 2 miles down stream, he's dead Jen"

"Good" she said with such hatred that was out of character for her, but considering what he put her through no body could blame her.

Beckett came over to them.

"Hey there lass, how do you feel"?

"Surprisingly good seeming as I fell off a cliff, what were my injuries"?

Carson reeled off the injuries she received and talked some other medical terminology that Rodney didn't understand but Jen did.

"Wow, I was really messed up then" she looked at Rodney "I must have looked awful, you must have been terrified"

"Carson and Sam did an amazing job at healing you" Sam appeared at that moment to see how she was getting on and found her awake.

"Sam" she smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, Rodney told me what you did for me, I feel loads better"

"It was the least I could do"

"Rodney we need to look at those stitches and get that bandage redressed, looks like it got moved in the night" Rodney looked at Jen and she nodded that it was fine for him to leave.

"May I" Sam said and pointed to the seat.

"Please" Sam sat down and wasn't quiet sure how to start her conversation.

"So how are you doing" she asked and Jen looked around at her machines

"Well seems like my broken bones have healed completely and my" Sam held up her hand.

" I mean, how are you doing" Sam looked at her in a way that Jen felt she understood what she was feeling. Jen wasn't sure where to start and hung her head down.

Sam looked around and moved her chair closer to her bed.

"When I first started on SG1's team, we went to a planet where there were decedents from an ancient Mongols society they believed that woman were inferior, one of the men traded me to save the woman he loved, the person he gave me to was an evil tyrant who hated woman to say anything at all. He stoned woman that disobeyed him or displeased him, he felt he could do what ever he wanted to me because I was just a mere female"

Jen lifted up her head to see Sam looking at the floor with a single tear falling down her face.

"I tried to escape him, he captured me and decided to teach me a lesson to prove who was in charge, he used a very basic way" she wiped away the tears

"He took me to his tent where his men were and kissed me and assaulted me in front of them, I felt degraded, ashamed, angry, insignificant and powerless" She looked up at Jen who also had tears in her eyes.

"I got my power back when I fought him in hand to hand combat and beat him, I didn't tell the team what he did to me, in fact even jack doesn't know the full story now, I did confide in someone, her name was Janet Frasier, she was the doctor at the sgc until she was killed in action. She helped me to deal with my feelings and was there to listen to me when ever I needed" Sam wiped the tears away again and Jen held out her hand to her.

"What I am saying is, I am here if you decide that you want to talk to someone, I have been through something similar" Jen nodded and passed her a tissue and took one for herself. Rodney came back over and saw them both with tissues, they both looked at him.

"I think I will go and get some breakfast and update everyone on your condition" Jen knew that he was giving them the space that they needed.

"I love you Rodney"

"I love you more" he said and left them alone to talk.

Jen looked at her tissue as wasn't sure if she could tell Sam whilst she looked at her.

"I'm not sure where to start"

"Take your time," They say for a while and Sam realised that she wasn't ready yet.

"Tell you what, why don't you come to my house next week and we can talk things over in private, if you'd like"

"Id like that" Jen said

"Thank you Sam" Sam gently hugged her friend and left to find Rodney not far away from the infirmary, he saw that she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stroked her arm

"Yes thank you Rodney, she's not ready to talk about it yet but we are going to arrange for her to come to mine next week and have a talk, hopefully help her get through this" Rodney looked so relieved

"Thank you Sam"

Rodney felt a bit hopeful now, he was dreading hearing everything that had happened to her and he needed time to deal with it himself but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Sam went to jacks office.

"Hey hun how is she"

"She's feeling better physically but were going to talk about it all next week together"

"That's great that you're going to help her" Sam looked a bit nervous.

"What is it"?

"There is something we need to talk about, something that I think I should have told you a long time a go but I want to tell you now"

tbc, hope you still like it. Next chapter coming soon

thanks


End file.
